Encerrados y ¿Verdades?
by Dark Dragon Zeta
Summary: Solo dire unas cosas Arnold Helga encerrados solos sentimientos ocultos ...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos soy nueva en esto así que si no es una buena historia y no les gustan allá ustedes…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Encerados y ¿Verdades?

Arnold entraba por la puerta de la cafetería cuando vio a Gerald sentado junto a Pheobe en una mesa de la esquina…

Arnold: hola Gerald

Gerald: hola Viejo – Arnold y Gerald hicieron su saludo especial

Pheobe: hola Arnold

Arnold: que Tal Pheobe que cuentan

Gerald: bueno es que ya somos novios

Arnold: eso es genial

Pheobe: si ahora podemos salir los cuatro juntos – dijo la chica muy emocionada

Arnold: ¿cuatro?

Pheobe: Si, Gerald, yo, tu y Helga

Arnold: ¿Helga?

¿?: Claro amor

Arnold: ¡¿Helga?! – se sorprendió el chico al darse vuelta y ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y una sola ceja y un moño rosa

Helga: Si Arnold – dijo la chica riéndose-No lo recuerdas tu y yo somos novios desde hace dos semanas

Arnold: eh

Helga: Si tú te me declaraste y yo te confesé mi amor por ti

Arnold: "te confesé mi amor por ti" "amor por ti" "amor por ti"

Gerald: hey Arnie, hey Arnold

"Hey Arnold", "hey Arnold" sonó el despertador de cierto cabeza de balón

Arnold: haaaa Helgaaa

O°O°O|O°O°O|O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O|O°O|O|O|O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O|O°O|O|°O|°O|O°O°O|O°O|O

Bueno como ven solo les pido una cosa dejen reviwes


	2. Capitulo 2- Atrapados

Sigo con m historia esta vez lo haré más largo

Aclaraciones: hey Arnold no me pertenece y para aclaraciones de marie250 el "haaaa Helga" fue un grito porque se asusto de la sorpresa que se dio y se levanto de golpe y para MarHelga si voy a poner más capítulos

Encerrados y ¿Verdades?

Capitulo 2 -¡Atrapados!

Arnold: haaaaa ¡Helga! – Arnold despertó sudoroso y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora .El se dio cuenta de que estaba muy despeinado y las sabanas estaban en la cama y el estaba en el piso seguramente por culpa de que se movió mucho en la noche - ¿Por qué rayos grite el nombre de Helga?-él se preguntaba porque había soñado que Helga era su novia en eso se le vino a la mente un dejabu, el se encontraba en un altar cuando vio acercarse a su esposa y al verla a la cara se le salió el corazón (metafóricamente hablando) cuando vio a Helga como su esposa. Eso lo puso a dudar ¿qué es lo que sentía por la niña de una sola ceja?- Bueno tengo todo el día para pensarlo-

Abuelo: ¡Enano ven a desayunar! –

Arnold: ¡Ya voy abuelo!

…..

POV Helga

Helga: oh Arnold mi amor, mi ángel de cabellos dorados como te amo…- Helga estaba soñando con Arnold cuando un grito la despertó de golpe

Bob Pataki: Olga ya levántate que llegaras tarde a la escuela-le grito desde la sala (que vocesota)

Helga: Si, si, si ya voy Bob- contesto muy enojada la niña de una sola ceja

Pensamientos Helga: mmmm…y si hago lo que me dijo Pheobe

**Flashbak **

**Helga: Hay Pheobe que hago Ar…digo mantecado ni me nota- dijo la pobre chica de cabeza acostada en su cama**

**Pheobe: mmmm… creo que un cambio de look aria que el te tomara mas en cuenta aunque creo que el aun así te toma en cuenta cada vez que lo llamas cabeza de balón o zopenco…-en eso ellas se quedan calladas unos momento y luego estallan de la risa**

**Helga: Hay Pheobe jajajaja que risa…-de repente se pone seria lo que le llama la atención a la chica pelinegra- pero tu crees que si cambio mi apariencia se figaría mas en mi-pregunto esperanzada**

**Pheobe: mmmm…hay un 50% de probabilidades de que si…**

**Fin flashback**

Helga: mmmm… lo intentare pero no un cambio radical quizá…

En la escuela

Gerald: Hola viejo

Arnold: Ha sí, Hola Gerald-dijo un poco distraído (uh Arnold pensando en la novia eeee Arnold: cállate quieres)

Gerald: Que sucede viejo te noto pensativo – pregunto el moreno intrigado por el comportamiento tan raro de su mejor amigo – sabes que puedes contarme todo

Arnold: Si lo sé es que no quiero que te rías- dijo apenado el chico con cabeza de balón

Gerald: te lo prometo – dijo levantado la mano en aclaración de que no dirá nada

Arnold: Bueno es que… Ayer soñé que Helga era mi novia…- dijo ahora sonrojado el pobre niño (ternuritaaa) Gerald se quedo callado pero después estallo en risa -¡GERALD!

Gerald: lo siento viejo pero es que tu y Helga, digo Helga G. Pataki como tu novia jjajajajaja – dijo el chico tirándose al piso de la risa

Arnold: ¡GERALD! Esto es serio, creo…creo que…que me…me gusta Helga-dijo muy nervioso

Gerald dejo de reír y lo miro serio: Enserio viejo estamos hablando de Helga nuestra Helga G. Pataki

Arnold: Si Gerald – contesto rodando los ojos

Gerald: Como llegaste a esa conclusión

Arnold: Bueno es que me puse a pensar en lo que hemos vivido juntos, en cómo me sentí con su confesión de industrias Futuro, el beso, en qué quedamos que solo fue el calor del momento, el sueño que tuve en el que me casaba con ella, el otro sueño en el que ella y yo éramos novios…

Gerald: Ósea que pensaste en tus sentimientos Asia ella

Arnold: si…

Gerald: Bueno y que sentiste con todo eso

Arnold: Bueno creo que sentí un sentimiento cálido y que no quería dejar de sentir

Gerald: mmmm… en conclusión estas enamorado – concluyo con una sonrisa

Arnold: Bueno yo…

RING…RING…RING

Arnold: Hay que ir a clases

En el salón

Arnold entra al salón junto con Gerald pero no ve a Helga en su lugar cosa que lo preocupa y también lo alivia de no tener que lidiar todavía con sus sentimientos

Señor Simmons: Hola niños hoy empezaremos con…

Helga: Hola…Señor…Simmons…Perdón por…Llegar tarde- se disculpo Helga entrando de golpe por la puerta al entrar dejo a todo el salón sorprendido mas a cierto cabeza de balón que estaba babeando al igual que sus otros compañeros Helga iba vestida como siempre con algo rosa pero diferente, una camisa blanca de tirantes y un short rosa también traía el cabello suelto con su moño rosa como un broche y ya no traía una sola ceja sino dos hermosas cejas (Al final si se arreglo)

Señor Simmons: Bueno claro pasa Helga-Dijo también un poco sorprendido

Helga: Gracias Señor Simmons – dijo sentándose en su lugar seguida por la mirada de todos sus compañeros

Señor Simmons: Bueno como iba diciendo hoy vamos a hacer algo "especial" – dijo con una sonrisa diciendo eso con los dedos levantados entre comillas

Helga: como todos los días – dijo Helga sarcástica asiendo reír a sus compañeros

Señor Simmons: Bueno gracias por tu participación Helga, hoy pintaremos un mural en la escuela- dijo muy feliz el "especial maestro" (notaron el sarcasmo)

Siiiiiiiii se oyó departe de todo el grupo y digo todo (si hasta Helga)

Señor Simmons: Bueno ahora vamos al patio – iban todos saliendo pero el maestro detuvo a Arnold y Helga- necesito que mis dos alumnos "especiales" vayan al armario por los botes de pinturas y las brochas

Helga: pero...pero

Arnold: Claro que sí Señor Simmons –dijo sonriente Arnold

Helga: qué… pero… que – contesto dudosa la chica siendo arrastrada por Arnold – ¡Arnold!, ¡Arnold! ¡Hey niño cabeza de balón! Ya suéltame

Arnold: a perdón Helga – dijo con una sonrisa que dejo desconcertada a Helga

Helga: Bueno aquí estamos- ella abrió la puerta y prendió la luz los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta había demasiadas cosas hay – bueno a buscar cabeza de balón- los dos entraron al armario y no se dieron cuenta que el señor de la limpieza paso por ahí y empujo la puerta encerrando a los niños que para colmo se fundió el foco los dos niños se pusieron nerviosos y trataron de abrir la puerta pero se había atorado, al final los dos estaban cansados y se rindieron- bueno es claro que esto es tu culpa cabeza de balón- fue la primera en romper el silencio

Arnold: que por qué

Helga: porque si no fuera porque tu le dijiste al Señor Simmons "claro que sí señor Simmons"- dijo ella imitando la voz de Arnold

Arnold: así pues…pues ash!- dijo enojado Arnold exasperado por esa tonta discusión

Helga: Hm…- solo hizo un ruido con la boca para después voltearse…

Que pasara después nadie lo sabe ellos terminaran matándose o pasara algo mas…

jajajajaja


	3. pensamientos

Mini pensamientos de helga y arnold

Aquí va el siguiente cap no sean malos conmigo T.T

En el armario…

Pensamientos de helga: "aaaaagh porque el tonto cabeza de balón no puede dejarme en paz (uy si él es el que te persigue y se esconde detrás de la basura para espiarte y diciendo cosas como te amo mi ángel de cabellos dorados – si notan el sarcasmo-) siempre tiene que molestar ese tonto camarón con pelos con su actitud de santo y sus consejillos y su sonrisa de confianza, su cara angelical, sus ojos azules como el cielo – helga se da una cachetada interna – ¡no es hora de pensar en eso! Aaaaagh pero es que me la pone difícil)

Mientras helga sigue peleando consigo misma…

Pensamientos de arnold: "ash porque helga siempre se tiene que poner tan difícil – suspiro- me pregunto si ella podría llegar a ser mas… no se amable, linda, tierna como…como (no digas layla, no digas layla) mas como layla (¡la estas comparando camarón con pelos! – arnold: hoye tu también – yo: ¿qué? Pues te lo mereces) si… si tan solo fuera como ella sería más fácil ser amigos, siempre he querido eso pero ella ¡ella! Es la que lo hace más difícil, puede ser que cambiara de forma de verse pero sigue siendo igual de carácter, aunque admito que se ve muy bonita-dijo mirando de reojo a helga que seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo- je pero el ceño fruncido nunca cambia jejeje)

Pensamientos de helga: "que chin… que tanto me está viendo ese camarón con pelos"-dijo mirando que arnold no le quitaba el ojo de encima- ¡que miras cabeza de balón¡ ¡tengo monos en la cara o que¡- el no contesto solo rio y se volteo – " y a este que le pasa…! Ba¡ y a mí que me importa lo que le pase a ese… ese… ¡agh¡ ya ni sé que decirle para insultarlo pero es que es tan…!perfecto¡ con su sonrisa digna de un dios griego ( y… si está loca, el camarón con pelos digo arnold un dios griego ¡ja¡ y yo soy una sirena de voz tan sensual que hipnotiza ¡ja¡ si como no)

POV arnold

Pensamientos arnold: "porque me le quede viendo si ella no me gusta, gusta o ¿si? No pero y el sueño que tuve, significara algo, mmm… creo que lo que dije en la mañana es cierto ¡ja¡ no puedo creer que yo allá dicho eso pero Gerald también lo dijo así que tendré que descubrirlo are unas cuantas pruebas mientras estamos encerrados aquí ¡bueno¡ ¡OPERACIÓN: SENTIMIENTOS¡"

…

¡BRAVO, BRAVO! LO LOGRE MI IMAGINACION VOLO Y… CREO QUE NO VOLVIO PORQUE SE ME FUE Y SE ME OLVIDO QUE IBA A PONER T.T

INER DRAGON: ¡AGH COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR! QUE TIENES MEMORIA DE TEFLON O QUE :S


End file.
